Licorice
by Kyla45
Summary: A bag of licorice. Two unsuspecting boys. Yeah, I've decided they make for a pleasant afternoon. Oneshot. Sasuke & Naruto


It was a day like any other. I had retreated high up a tree to eat my licorice, an entire bag full in fact ( I had a sweet tooth) when I suddenly found myself not so alone anymore.

But when I looked closer I recognized who the two boys were. They came here often, and while I usually did pay some sort of attention, I didn't really care what they were doing.

Today though, they were sparring. Quite fiercely, I noted. One would lunge, or charge, and then the two would become a blur of rapid punches and kicks, and somehow it seemed that one of them was always dodging and countering with ease, while the other was working hard just to try and land a hit.

I took another licorice out of my bag, it was a red one, and I chewed thoughtfully. Just then I noticed that there was also a pink-haired girl standing on the sidelines, watching as the two boys fought.

While I took another yanking bite out of my candy, I wondered why the girl was there. By now, I had learnt the two boys name's, but even though I sometimes saw her, I didn't know_ her_ name.

But it didn't matter that I didn't know a name. A long time ago I came to a conclusion about the three below me.

Team 7.

Everyone at the academy talked about them. I think it was because the famous Sasuke Uchiha was in that team. So, I assumed that below me was Team 7, minus their sensei.

Oddly enough, my heart didn't explode when I saw the stoic teen. It never did. Hell, I'm just an honest gal at the academy trying to become a shinobi. I have no time to swoon over the guy every other girl did.

Naruto, the boy I'd come to associate as blond and wild, was vigorously trying to gain the advantage in the spar unraveling below me.

None of them seemed to notice my presence in the tree, so I just continued munching happily on my licorice. I decided to listen to what the three below me were saying. I was certainly close enough, and I was certainly bored enough.

" Damn you, Sasuke-bastard!" shouted a panting voice, belonging to the blond.

" Naruto!" came a menacing voice that was uttered by the girl. " Don't insult Sasuke-kun!" she screeched sounding quite threatening, obviously offended about something. I didn't know what, though.

I took another licorice from my bag. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting each other full out. One would make some rapid hand signs and then fire would spring from their mouth, or solid clones would appear out of nowhere. I was awed as I watched, now transfixed to the battle.

Something seemed very abnormally angry when Naruto attacked. And something seemed almost rigid about the way Sasuke blocked and counterattacked.

The girl's voice broke my reverie.

" Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei told us we could go a long time ago!" she called, sounding like she was waiting, or was expecting something. If my female senses were right, I'm sure she was expecting some sort of alone time with Sasuke after he threw in the towel.

But, the two continued fighting, and somewhere after she had spoken, Naruto growled out, " Sakura I'm not leaving until I beat this bastard!" and he sounded truly angry. I wondered why that was.

So, the girl with the hair that stood out like a sore thumb was Sakura...how ironic, with that pink hair she had, it was almost fitting.

" But..." Sakura didn't finish her sentence. She looked defeated. I'm guessing Naruto didn't usually act rashly towards her.

I almost laughed. Even I, a simple observer, could see why Naruto's attitude changed now.

And I heard that the female kunoichi in Team 7 was smart; it certainly didn't seem that way!

Sakura turned and walked away with a sigh, and I saw a man with silver hair and a mask appear out of nowhere in front of her.

" Kakashi-sensei!" Her voice was startled.

Kakashi, as I now knew his name, didn't even look as he if noticed or heard her.

" They'll keep going until they can't stand. Come on, I'll treat you to ramen," as he said this I noticed his eye wandered expectantly towards the fighting duo. There was no reaction whatsoever, all though I don't know why there would've been.

Personally, I didn't like ramen that much.

Kakashi turned his attention back to Sakura and sighed, but his masked tugged upward slightly. He then started walking away, and Sakura followed, looking glum. They were out of my sight quickly, and soon I couldn't even sense them near anymore.

Now, if possible, Naruto and Sasuke fought with even more vigor. It was as if their relentless sparring until now had no affect on either of their stamina.

I noticed, something I had failed to notice before, that Naruto's left arm was almost never used in attack. And even when blocking, his left arm took the secondary role. As if the universe wanted to solidify this observation, Sasuke suddenly had a vice grip on Naruto's left arm, and he twisted it backwards, making Naruto grit his teeth and grunt in obvious pain.

And the opening was took.

Naruto was hit in the face and fell back. He skidded along the rough ground, and I wondered just how hard that punch was. He didn't make any movements signifying that he was going to get up.

" Done already, idiot?" Sasuke asked, quite boastfully, if I do say so myself.

There was no answer from Naruto, even though I understood him to be the type to revolt immediately if even the slightest insult was directed at him. But he didn't move.

Silence. Sasuke didn't say anything more, and dropped his fighting stance. Naruto sat there on the ground, head bowed.

I had to make sure they couldn't hear me chewing my licorice. But, I did smile. Not to brag or anything, but I had a knack for always seeing the reluctantly shown. The way they looked at each other, subtle body language, and of course the way they talked. It was all too obvious – at least to someone like me.

Naruto flopped down on the ground. He looked up at the sky and inhaled deeply. " I can't move," he said finally with a reluctant sigh and regret.

" You can't _move_? That's pathetic," Sasuke said with feigned disdain. I say it was feigned, because Sasuke didn't look disgusted at the others weakness, on the contrary, he looked slightly worried.

" It's your fault anyway, bastard."

" It's your own fault for being so weak," he replied, not missing a beat. But, as he said this he walked over to the fallen boy and in no time was sitting next to his sprawled out figure.

I gripped on my now black licorice with my teeth and pulled at it until I yanked some into my mouth. It was slightly bitter, not as sweet as the red licorice, but I didn't really notice.

" You're probably tired too, bastard, or else you wouldn't be sitting here," Naruto said smugly. Although, his voice sounded worn and exhausted.

" If you don't want me sitting here, I'll move," he replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

I was impressed. When someone pushed Sasuke's buttons, he knew exactly which ones to push back. There was a small, unnoticed understanding in the stoic teen's words.

" Che, go ahead leave, bastard. Not like I care." Naruto's tone told otherwise.

Sasuke _understood_...Naruto didn't want him to leave...

Understanding, and compassion for one another's emotions, shown in the weirdest ways, and often never shown at all, I guessed. From all the times I'd seen them, there seemed to be some hidden understanding, some mutual connection far exceeding the petty bonds of rivalry they displayed to the world.

Naruto frowned as the raven didn't answer him. I saw the small smile playing at the Uchiha's lips. Suddenly, Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm and hauled himself into a sitting position.

" Don't touch me," Sasuke said tiredly, looking irked, but lacking conviction where it was needed.

Naruto glared at him. " I'm not going to remain lying down when you're sitting up. You look too tall from the ground," he muttered, still glaring with all the intensity he could muster.

I took another bite of my licorice. The bitter taste assaulted my senses once again, but I was used to it.

" You should just get used to being below me, an idiot like you will never surpass me."

" Wanna bet?" he grumbled. A dark look seemed to pass over his face, but then it disappeared.

It really was some rivalry if Naruto felt he had to catch up to Sasuke so much. The momentary lack of composure told me that much. There really was some insane motivation within the blond. And some very secret motives for said motivation.

" Hm."

" Hm yourself," he responded, unenthusiastically.

They lapsed into silence, and Naruto seemed to be contemplating something serious; the look on his face told me he was in deep thought.

" You know," Naruto breathed suddenly, breaking the spell of silence. " I will surpass you, I will. And then everyone will realize how great I am."

Perhaps it was the way the blond spoke these words, but something told me he wanted to say '_and then, _you'll_ realize how great I am_' to the one sitting beside him.

" Keep telling yourself that," Sasuke drawled.

" Ugh," Naruto groaned and fell backward in a heap again, dragging an arm (his right one) over his face so that it covered his eyes. "Bastard," he mumbled.

And it was silent again. It looked a little uncomfortable down there. I was glad I was in a tree, happily enjoying my licorice.

" This is pointless," Sasuke announced. " I'm going." He stood up, and glanced at Naruto fleetingly, I knew, with concern.

" Whatever," came the muffled response.

" Are you so weak that you still can't move?"

" Actually, it's not that I can't move. I just don't want to. Weren't you going, _Sasuke_?"

The boy frowned, and huffed. " Yeah. I was."

" Then, off you go, bastard."

Sasuke growled. Yes, growled. I wasn't sure what was going on.

" You're an idiot, Naruto. An idiot. Give the bear my condolences when he comes to eat you. You won't have a chance, since it's so obvious you can't move."

Naruto lifted the arm from his face, looking wide-eyed. " B-bear?" he asked nervously.

Sasuke looked calmer now, and nodded. "Bear."

The blond looked torn. I could almost see the gears working in his head. _Get eaten by a bear...or have Sasuke help me..._

Naruto made a grimace as he sat up. He glared at the ground. " Could you...h-help me?" it seemed the sentence was a forced burp they way he said it. Naruto looked disgusted with himself.

" Oh, so you really can't move, huh? Idiot." And nonetheless, Sasuke reached out his arm and gripped Naruto's, only, he gripped the left arm.

What happened next unraveled very quickly. Sasuke heaved the other boy to his feet, and Naruto cried out in pain and tripped on his own feet. He fell, head long, into Sasuke as he tried to soothe himself and his howling.

" Ow, ow, ow, OWWWWW!"

Sasuke caught the boy at the shoulders, looking a mixture of annoyed and worried.

" What the hell now?" he demanded.

" You just murdered my arm! You, you...heartless bastard! Did you have to do that?" he whined, while little crystal tears shone in his eyes as proof of his physical pain. He suddenly sobered, and growled lowly, assuming a sloppy fighting stance. He flinched in pain, however, at the shift.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's left arm and the blond roared his displeasure.

" Hey!"

The raven proceeded to run his fingers up and down Naruto's arm, lightly, it seemed, almost tenderly. I saw Naruto hiss, but I also saw him inhale deeply, and I saw his eyes alert with pain, but also glowing somehow. I saw his eyes half lidded, and I imagined I could see the raised hair on his skin. But now, I'm just being ridiculous.

The moment seemed to pass too slowly. Naruto's eyes had drifted shut, and a slight tint had dusted his cheeks.

" Your arm's broken," Sasuke said, removing his hand. Naruto snapped out of his trance, his eyes snapped open and he returned to himself.

" Yeah, so thanks for making that worse, bastard," he shot.

Without having realized it, I let go of my bated breath. I had half chewed licorice in my mouth, and hurriedly swallowed. This was proving to be interesting enough for me to hold my breath. How odd. I felt a little stupid.

" How in the hell did you break your arm?"

" I don't know! I was training yesterday by a brook and a rock fell on it. It didn't hurt too badly," he started to explain in a huff. His last statement was also obviously a lie. " I usually heal fast anyway, so I just didn't bother doing anything."

" And yet you sparred today! With a broken arm! You exponentially dense idiot!"

I had to stop from chuckling. Sasuke was horrible at hiding his concern.

" You were the one who made it worse!" Naruto countered.

" No, you were! For not telling me you were injured! I wouldn't have..!" he stopped short, looking bewildered. He ended his inarticulate sentence with a harsh 'idiot.'

" It doesn't matter, bastard. It's not your arm. Now take me home!"

It was amusing how that sentence came out. It sure did sound funny.

Sasuke shook his head, and put his arm underneath Naruto's shoulder. This elicited a visible shiver from Naruto, and I think I may have been the only one who noticed.

Naruto secured his good arm around Sasuke, and they started walking. It took them about four slow steps to come to the area around my tree.

I could just see Naruto's face, and I could see some odd conflict there. Finally, determination and resolution came together in one fierce joining.

He took a deep breath. " Thanks," he mumbled

Without a sidelong glance, Sasuke spoke. " And thank you, Naruto, for being a dumb ass."

I could tell what the blond was thinking at that comment. Any sane person would be thinking the exact same thing: _I go to the trouble of thanking him, and he throws it in my face!_ The outrage was written all over his visage.

That was the normal part, what wasn't so normal was how Naruto chose to exact his revenge. He leaned over and bit the other's ear; hard.

" Ah! What the hell was that?" Sasuke yelled in annoyance and anger as he jerked away from his predator, unfortunately having to keep his arm where it was so that the other didn't fall over.

I wondered briefly why Sasuke didn't let Naruto flop to the ground. After all, it wouldn't take too much effort, and it would be a sweet revenge. But that was only briefly. I knew Sasuke wouldn't drop Naruto when he was in such a state, out of his own consideration and care.

" For being an ungrateful bastard!" Naruto stated as he fumed.

" Look who's ungrateful," Sasuke shot back.

After the pause in their steps, they started to make their way again. More slow steps were taken, painstakingly slow.

Naruto suddenly slumped and his head fell against Sasuke's shoulder. I bit back a laugh at the display. It looked like two lovers strolling off into the sunset, adapting such a position.

It surprised me and yet didn't when Sasuke simply glanced down at the blond, with some unnamed emotion passing across his face. He looked almost tender in the way he reached his unoccupied arm up and pushed Naruto's head off his shoulder, effectively jolting the other awake. Hey, I said _almost. _

" Wha?" Naruto mumbled. It occurred to me that though the blond had done a good job of hiding it, he was probably exhausted beyond relief. So, I didn't find it too odd that he used Sasuke as a pillow, because I was sure he wouldn't have done it under any coherent circumstances.

I smiled at what Sasuke chose to say next.

" Wait a while yet until you fall asleep, idiot."

I smiled because it was said with such warmth, and the insult thrown in at the end held no conviction.

As they walked off, bickering again, close together, matching each other's stride, I thought to myself: maybe you didn't need a knack for always seeing the reluctantly shown. Maybe you didn't need to be extremely perceptive to see.

You need only look. A fleeting glance is all one needs, to know that they are incredibly close. They are close; and no matter the distance between them, no matter what may happen, they would always be so.

I had a warm feeling in my chest, contemplating those two. But, maybe that was simply because I had finished my whole bag of licorice.

* * *

This one has been a long time in the works, and I'm still not sure I'm satisfied. But I'm done with rewriting and editing. Review? I really just adore them. Care to leave one? Tell me what you thought!

Mucho love!


End file.
